


Isso não é um adeus

by NezukoKamado



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Hichi, Romance, Spoilers, fuffly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezukoKamado/pseuds/NezukoKamado
Summary: Será que o destino seria tão cruel para Hijikata e Chizuru após eles declararem seu amor um ao outro?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 2





	Isso não é um adeus

**Author's Note:**

> Relou amores e amoras! 
> 
> Depois de assistir esse anime e saber como ele terminou, não tem como não escrever com eles....
> 
> Atenção: contém spoiler.

– Fique ao meu lado a partir de agora. – Foram as palavras de Hijikata ao abraçar Chizuru e, trazê-la para próximo de seu corpo. O Vice-Comandante segurava a amada em seus braços de maneira possessiva, sentindo o corpo delicado contra o seu. O perfume suave de Sakura, que emanava dos cabelos escuros, inebriou seus sentidos. E ali, ele teve certeza que Chizuru era seu porto seguro, sua razão para viver, e principalmente, teve a certeza que a amava. – Fique do meu lado a partir de agora. Não vou deixá-la, nem que queira. Tenha isso em mente. – Toshizo falou apertando-a mais em seus braços. Então, ele fez o que ansiava a muito tempo, selou seus lábios no dela sentindo o corpo delicado estremecer em seus braços. 

Chizuru ao sentir os lábios quentes do Shinsengumi contra os seus, fechou os olhos, permitindo-se entregar àqueles lábios que a provavam de maneira única e apaixonada, despertando em si sensações que jamais imaginou sentir. Assim como Hijikata, Yukimura ansiava aquele beijo, porque há muito tempo nutria sentimentos pelo belo Vice-Comandante. Quando os lábios finalmente se afastaram, a jovem apoiou seu rosto no peito largo do amado. – Não irei deixá-lo nunca, por isso peço, não me deixe também. – falou num sussurro, abraçando-o forte. 

Ouvir as palavras proferidas por Chizuru, só confirmou que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos por ela. Então, afastou-se um pouco dela, levou seus dedos até o queixo da jovem, erguendo seu rosto, iniciando mais um beijo. Seus lábios se movimentavam em sincronia, Yukimura sem perceber, intensificou o beijo fazendo com que o corpo de Hijikata começasse a reagir instantaneamente. Então, temendo não conseguir se controlar, ele finalizou o ósculo. 

– Chizuru, acho que devemos descansar agora. Vou para meu quarto. – depositou um beijo na testa dela e já tomava o caminho para sair do cômodo quando sentiu ela o abraçar por trás. 

– Por favor, não vá! Fique aqui comigo. 

O Vice-Comandante surpreendeu-se com o pedido da amada. Com certeza, ela não havia se dado conta das consequências que aquilo poderia trazer para ela. Virou-se de frente para ela, segurou o rosto delicado com uma das mãos e disse: – Eu gostaria muito de ficar aqui, mas isso com certeza será ruim para você. 

– Por quê? – perguntou, confusa. 

– Porque você pode ficar mal falada. Não é bem visto um homem e uma mulher ficarem sozinhos sem serem casados. – ele começou a acariciar a bochecha e achou graça quando as mesmas adquiriram um tom avermelhado. Provavelmente ela havia compreendido o que ele quis dizer. 

Chizuru permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, entendia a preocupação dele, mas ela havia esperado tanto por aquele momento que não se importava com o que fossem dizer. Ela só queria ficar com o homem que amava. – Hijikata-san, eu não me importo com o que vão dizer, a única coisa que me importa é você. Por favor, fica!

Ele surpreendeu-se novamente porque ponderando as palavras dela, teve que admitir que estavam certas. Afinal, o que são as más línguas perto de um amor verdadeiro? Então, sem deixar mais nada atrapalhar o momento, voltou a beijá-la. O Shinsengumi não negava que a desejava, mas não ficaria com ela pensando em fazê-la sua, queria apenas deitar e sentir o corpo feminino próximo ao seu. Mas, com o beijo quente que Chizuru lhe dava, estava cada vez mais difícil conseguir conter seu ímpeto.

O vice-comandante tentou interromper o beijo, mas Chizuru não permitiu e o Shinsengumi sentiu as mãos dela começar a deslizar por suas costas, foi então que percebeu que era desejado também. Então, se deixou levar por aquele momento e começou a intensificar ainda mais as carícias, até que suas mãos chegaram ao sobretudo que ela usava, o retirando em seguida. Enquanto desabotoava a camisa que ela usava, distribuiu beijos que se iniciaram na bochecha e foram descendo pelo pescoço, onde ela arfava com o toque dos lábios dele na pele delicada. 

– Hijikata-san – murmurou em deleite fazendo com que ele se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Com muito custo, cessou os beijos, encostou sua testa na dela e disse:

– Chizuru acho melhor irmos dormir, se continuarmos assim não vou mais conseguir me controlar. – o Vice-Comandante sussurrou no ouvido feminino, a sua voz estava rouca. 

– Não, eu quero que você continue, estou pronta para me entregar a você. – sem dar chance dele responder, voltou a beijá-lo com a mesma intensidade de antes. 

Aquela noite, sob a luz da lua que adentrava pela janela. Hijikata e Chizuru entregaram-se ao amor que sentiam. E após darem prazer um ao outro, ele fez com que a amada deitasse sobre seu peito, e logo adormeceram. 

*

*

Alguns meses se passaram desde aquele dia em que Hijikata levou um tiro e depois lutou com Kazama. Chizuru estava na casa que havia se mudado, em seus braços ela segurava um bebê de cabelos negros e olhos violáceos como os do pai. A jovem acariciava o rostinho enquanto inevitavelmente lágrimas corriam por sua face. Aquele bebê era a prova do amor dela e do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. 

– Por que está chorando, Chizuru? – Hijikata abraçou a amada.

– É porque estou muito feliz. Naquele dia achei que tivesse te perdido, mas tivemos uma nova chance e agora estamos aqui. – respondeu secando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

– Eu também estou muito feliz. – a abraçou mais e selou seus lábios nos dela. 

E foi assim, que Chizuru e Hijikata viveram a nova oportunidade que a vida havia lhes dado. Vivendo o amor deles.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom... Por que fiz este final? Como vocês sabem, o final do anime é ambíguo, pois muitos têm a teoria que Hijikata não morreu, talvez por isso, nos filmes - e remake do anime - mudaram o fim.   
> Então, decidi escrever minha versão.


End file.
